Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata
Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (ang. DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge) - trzeci sezon serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, poświęcony bohaterom znanym z serii Jak wytresować smoka, produkowany przez studio DreamWorks. Zgodnie z początkowym zamysłem, serial miał liczyć cztery serie po 13 odcinków, jednak ze względu na duży sukces serialu powstały kolejne 2 serie.http://www.berksgrapevine.com/2016/09/two-more-seasons-of-race-to-edge.html Dlatego właśnie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata składa się w sumie z sześciu serii. Premiera oryginalnych odcinków odbywała się co kilka miesięcy w serwisie Netflix; daty premier poszczególnych sezonów odgórnie znane były tylko orientacyjnie i na kilka tygodni wcześniej były ogłaszane przez sam serwis. Pierwszy sezon, składający się z 13 odcinków, został udostępniony 26 czerwca 2015 roku, a każdy kolejny był publikowany przez Netflix co około pół roku. Oryginalny tytuł serialu, zawierający w sobie słowo "Edge", wziął się od nazwy jednej z lokalizacji, która została odkryta w tym sezonie - Koniec Świata (w oryginale Dragon's Edge). Fabuła Ogólny zarys fabuły Akcja serialu rozgrywa się między fabułą pierwszej i drugiej części filmu, a ściślej mówiąc, około roku przed wydarzeniami z Jak wytresować smoka 2. Pokazane jest zacieśnienie relacji między Czkawką a jego ojcem - Stoickiem Ważkim, a także proces odnajdywania się syna wodza wśród rówieśników. Pojawiają się wątki miłosne, między innymi między Czkawką a Astrid. Prócz tego, poznajemy historię wytresowania Czaszkochrupa przez Stoicka, a także Marudy przez Pyskacza. Elementem obecnym we wszystkich sezonach i odcinkach jest konfrontacja smoczych jeźdźców z licznymi nieprzyjaciółmi, których głównym celem jest zazwyczaj chęć panowania nad smokami bądź doprowadzenia do ich całkowitej zagłady. Równolegle, jeźdźcy poznają również sojuszników, z którymi zjednoczą się w walce z wrogiem. Seria 1 Przełomowym przedmiotem w historii jeźdźców okazuje się Smocze Oko (które zostaje znalezione już w pierwszym odcinku podczas poszukiwań Dagura Szalonego, zbiegłego z więzienia), dzięki któremu bohaterowie odkrywają nowe lądy i nowe gatunki smoków. Przedmiot jest więc niezwykle ważny i przydatny, lecz jednocześnie niebezpieczny w niepowołanych rękach. Jeźdźcy smoków zakładają swoją siedzibę na wyspie zwanej Końcem świata. Staje się on dla nich drugim domem, w którym zaczynają przebywać częściej, niż na Berk - wracają na wyspę tylko wówczas, gdy czegoś tam potrzebują lub gdy zagraża jej niebezpieczeństwo. Przez większość czasu jednak jeźdźcy przebywają na Końcu Świata, gdzie poświęcają się opiece nad smokami, odkrywaniu tajemnic Smoczego Oka, studiowaniu map, treningom, a czasem wyruszają w podróże, podczas których odkrywają nowe wyspy i gatunki smoków. W pierwszej serii pojawiają się znani już nam bohaterowie, zarówno pozytywni, jak i antagonistyczni. Powraca Dagur Szalony (który po 3 latach wyszedł z więzienia) oraz Heathera (która wytresowała smoka z gatunku Zbiczatrzasł o imieniu Szpicruta). Seria 2 W drugiej serii odcinków wprowadzeni zostają nowi antagoniści - Łowcy Smoków, w tym ich przywódcy - Viggo Czarciousty oraz jego brat, Ryker. Ich głównym celem jest odzyskanie Smoczego Oka, które przez stulecia należało do nich. Ich cel jest jednak destrukcyjny - dążą oni do zdobycia jak największej ilości informacji na temat smoków, by potem móc je zgładzić. Sukcesywnie polują na smoki i więżą je w klatkach. Po raz kolejny jeźdźcy stają przed nowymi przygodami i odkrywają kilka nowych gatunków, w tym Zbrojoskrzydłego oraz Raziprąda. Tymczasem Berk zyskuje nowych smoczych jeźdźców. Sączyślin, Gothi, Gruby, Wiadro czy Niemy Sven przechodzą szkolenie pod okiem Astrid i tresują własne smoki. Tworzą osobną drużynę Jeźdźców. W ostatnim odcinku serii, jeźdźcy tracą Smocze Oko, które trafia w ręce Łowców. Seria 3 Łowcy Smoków znajdują się już w posiadaniu Smoczego Oka i wykorzystują go, aby docierać do najrzadszych i najtrudniejszych do znalezienia gatunków smoków, by je łapać i więzić. Udało im się uruchomić artefakt za pomocą tajemniczego, "zapasowego" klucza, jakim jest ogień Marazmora. Jeźdźcy nie są tego świadomi, sądzą, że Łowcy są nieszkodliwi bez uruchamiającego Smocze Oko zęba Mroziczorta, a jednocześnie nie mogą zrozumieć, w jaki sposób Łowcy z taką łatwością odkrywają kolejne smoki. Ważnym wydarzeniem jest powrót Heathery, która na stałe dołącza do drużyny Jeźdźców, a także nawrócenie Dagura Szalonego, który nieraz ratuje życie Czkawce, a także poszukuje swojej siostry. Mężczyzna udowadnia swoją wartość w bitwie, po której jeźdźcy są przekonani iż poległ. W napisanym przez niego liście wyjaśnia wszystkie swoje tajemnice i dopiero wówczas Heathera wybacza mu wszystkie przewinienia, choć jest już za późno. Łowcy Smoków wciąż szukają sposobu na pozbycie się Jeźdźców i stosują różne podstępy, aby wyprowadzić ich w pole. Odcinkiem kulminacyjnym jest Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1), gdzie Viggo proponuje Czkawce rozejm i podział Archipelagu na strefy wpływów. Chcąc dotrzeć, o co może chodzić Łowcom, Jeźdźcy trafiają na małą wyspę, na której odkrywają potencjalnie sojusznicze dla nich plemię - Obrońców Skrzydła, grupy czczącej smoki i ratującej je z opresji. W wyniku nieporozumienia Jeźdźcy zostają podejrzani o współpracę z Łowcami i grozi im śmierć z rąk Mali. Seria 4 W czwartej serii rozwinięty zostaje wątek Obrońców Skrzydła oraz ich historii i związku z jeźdźcami oraz łowcami. Ukazane jest zaostrzanie się konfliktu jeźdźcy i Obrońcy Skrzydła kontra łowcy. Pokazane jest także zacieśnianie się relacji Czkawki i Astrid, aż do momentu, kiedy nieoficjalnie zostają parą. W ostatnim odcinku serii Viggo wpada do wulkanu wraz ze Smoczym Okiem, co daje jeźdźcom przekonanie, że pozbyli się go raz na zawsze. Seria 5 Po pokonaniu Viggo i zniszczeniu Smoczego Oka spokój nie trwa dla jeźdźców długo. Czkawka dowiaduje się, że Łowcy nadal pozostają zagrożeniem, dodatkowo pod wodzą nowego wroga, który potrafi kontrolować smoki. Chłopak, Szczerbatek i ich przyjaciele muszą stawiać czoła Łowcom jak nigdy przedtem, z pomocą starych, jak i nowych sojuszników. Po serii szokujących odkryć jeźdźcy zdają sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę jeszcze ktoś inny pociąga za sznurki Łowców, aniżeli ich nowy lider. Ktoś jeszcze nieznajomy, kto zagraża całej smoczej rasie. Seria 6 Jeźdźcy szykują się do ostatecznego starcia z Łowcami. Stawką jest odnalezienie Króla Smoków. Zarówno Czkawka, jak i Krogan dzięki soczewkom rodzeństwa - Dagura i Heathery - dowiadują się jednocześnie, że aby osiągnąć ten cel, muszą znaleźć pięć soczewek, które odsłonią lokalizację potężnego zwierzęcia. Rozpoczyna się wyścig, podczas którego Łowcy nie cofną się przed niczym, by zdobyć przewagę i wyeliminować jeźdźców. Los smoków wisi na włosku. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie (tj. Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka oraz Śledzik) mają około 18-19 lat. 11026087 10153156666605020 3904748101287335347 n.png|Czkawka Astrid race to the edge.png|Astrid SączysmarkRTTE.png|Sączysmark ŚledzikRTTE.png|Śledzik Mieczyk race to the edge.png|Mieczyk Szpadka race to the edge.png|Szpadka Heathera transparent.png|Heathera DTD.png|Dagur Nowi oraz znani już bohaterowie pojawiający się w serii to między innymi: * Wandale: ** Czkawka i Szczerbatek, ** Astrid i Wichura, ** Mieczyk i Jot, ** Szpadka i Wym, ** Sączysmark i Hakokieł, ** Śledzik i Sztukamięs, ** Stoick Ważki i Czaszkochrup, ** Pyskacz Gbur i Maruda, ** Gustaw Larsen i Kiełohak, ** Wiadro i Gruby (tresują smoka o imieniu Whip & Lash), ** Sączyślin Jorgenson (tresuje smoka o imieniu Kingstail), ** Gothi (tresuje własnego Gronkla), ** Niemy Sven (tresuje własnego Koszmara Ponocnika), ** Agnar, ** Magnus. * Berserkowie: ** Dagur Szalony (pojawia się także jego Wandersmok i nowo wytresowani Król Demolki oraz Tajniak), ** Heathera (tresuje smoka z gatunku Zbiczatrzasł o imieniu Szpicruta), ** Bestial, * Łupieżcy: ** Albrecht Perfidny. * Niezrzeszeni: ** Johann Kupczy (do 5. sezonu). * Nowe plemiona: ** Łowcy Smoków, w tym Lotnicy: *** Viggo Czarciousty, *** Ryker Czarciousty, *** Krogan, *** Johann Kupczy (od 5. sezonu). ** Obrońcy Skrzydła: *** Mala, *** Throk. ** Skrzydlate Panny: *** Atali, *** Minden. Nowe gatunki smoków Seria 1: * Mroziczort, * Nocny Koszmar, * Zbiczatrzasł, * Śmiercipieśń, * Gruchotnik, * Miażdżytłuk Kafar. Seria 2: * Zbrojoskrzydły, * Wilkoskrzydły, * Raziprąd. Seria 3: * Bawoleń, * Paszczogon, * Potrójny Cios, * Jaskiniowy Rabuś, * Ogniołyk, * Eruptodon (jako rzeźba). Seria 4: * Skrzydłocień, * Mały Cień, * Podwodny Rozpruwacz, * Ogniowa Burza, * Eruptodon. Seria 5: * Piaskowa Zjawa, * Strażnik, * Smętny Zgrzytacz, * Ślizgochlast. Seria 6: * Dramillion. Ciekawostki * Zostało wydanych 78 odcinków w 6 seriach w ciągu 3 lat (13-odcinkowa tura była wydawana co pół roku na Netflix, począwszy od 26 czerwca 2015). * Kosiarz ma na żaglu znaki podobne do tych na flocie Drago. Posiada również taki sam dziób i podobną budowę jak jego statek flagowy. * Niemal każdy z odcinków zawiera element zwany przez twórców "jajkiem wielkanocnym" (ang. Easter egg) - będzie nim ziemniak. Przy uważnym oglądaniu każdego z odcinków, przynajmniej raz można gdzieś zobaczyć ziemniaka. * Odcinek Wiercipieśń jest odcinkiem musicalowym. Zwiastuny Dragons Race to the Edge Official Trailer|Zwiastun serii 1 Dragons Race to the Edge Season 2 Trailer|Zwiastun serii 2 Dragons Race to the Edge Season 4 Trailer|Zwiastun serii 4 Dragons- Race to the Edge - Season 5 Official Trailer|Zwiastun serii 5 Dragons Race to the Edge Season 6 Trailer|Zwiastun serii 6 Klipy Enter the Reaper DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip pokazujący, w jaki sposób Czkawka i Szczerbatek znajdują Smocze Oko A Chilly Reception DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip ukazujący Mroziczorta What's That Sound? DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip ukazujący Śmiercipieśnia Exclusive Clip Meet a Brand New Dragon in 'Dragons Race to the Edge'|Klip z Mieczykiem, kurczakiem oraz Nocnymi Koszmarami A New Dragon Revealed The Armor Wing DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip ze Zbrojoskrzydłym An Electrifying Battle DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip pokazujący, ponowne starcie Czkawki oraz Szczerbatka z Wandersmokiem Chicken Speaks DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip ukazujący Mieczyka ukąszonego przez Wilkoskrzydłego A New Menace DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip z Rykerem Grimbornem Buffalord DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip ukazujący Bawolenia New Dragon Revealed Singetail DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip ukazujący Paszczogona Defenders DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip z nową gildią - Obrońcy Skrzydła Dragon Death Match DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip ukazujący walkę Szczerbatka z Potrójnym Ciosem New Dragon Revealed Cavern Crasher DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip z Jaskiniowym Rabusiem The Sentinels DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip ukazujący Strażnika Spis odcinków Przypisy Zobacz też de:Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern ru:Драконы: Гонки по Краю en:Dragons: Race to the Edge pt-br:Dragões: Corrida Até o Limite Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Uniwersum